Rodeo Gargantuar
Not to be confused with the Wild West Gargantuar. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 9 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Move a Plant. |flavor text = Why yes, this IS his first rodeo.}} Rodeo Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 7 to play, and has 5 /9 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability moves a selected plant onto a selected lane when he is revealed. His plant counterpart is Whipvine. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Sports Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When revealed: Move a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Why yes, this IS his first rodeo. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |9 }} * |7 }} Strategies With Rodeo Gargantuar is basically a Sumo Wrestler with higher stats and tribe synergy. Use this zombie as you would do with a Sumo Wrestler. With very high health stats, this can survive a strong attack or two. Use his ability to move a potential threat to Rodeo Gargantuar's lane to destroy it, or to move a plant away from his lane so that he can possibly finish off the plant hero. You can also use Zombie Coach to make him so he can't be hurt, as well as Team Mascot to boost his stats, as he is also a sports zombie. If Neptuna or The Smash is being used, you can use Possessed (or in the case of The Smash, Smashing Gargantuar) on this, and will now have [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] and even more health (if Possessed was used). As Rustbolt, you can pair him up with Wizard Gargantuar to move a plant out of the Wizard Gargantuar's lane to land 6 guaranteed damage plus he himself will also have Bullseye. Against Any instant-kill card like , Doom-Shroom, , and Lawnmower can destroy him easily. However, if those cards are not available, strategize and determine potential spots where your opponent will direct the plant. If there are three plants on the field, you can play a plant on Rodeo Gargantuar's lane and to force him to move it to an empty lane, which could easily turn the tables if the positioning is planned ahead and strategically used. However, be careful of plants that have the Team-Up '''trait, as they allow two plants to fit in one lane. Take him down quickly, because he could easily damage you for 5 (or even more if he is boosted). If you notice that later in-game where a Hearty hero plays only one gravestone, there can be a chance that there is a Rodeo Gargantuar inside since he is really expensive. As mentioned above, you can use Grave Buster as this uses up 7 brains from the zombie hero, plus he is the only zombie that cost more brains than any other '''Gravestone zombies. Gallery Rodeo garg stats.png|Rodeo Gargantuar's statistics Rodeopacket.png|Card Rodeo_Garg_Blank_Card.jpg|Rodeo Gargantuar's blank card Earning Rodeo Gargantuar.png|The player earning Rodeo Gargantuar after completing Neptuna's 8th Hero Quest Swipe.png|Rodeo Gargantuar moving a plant 72Rodeo.png|7 /2 Rodeo Gargantuar with Frenzy Iron.png|Rodeo Gargantuar attacking CherryBombWild.png|Rodeo Gargantuar being attacked by , along with two Zookeepers DedRodeo.png|Destroyed Rodeo Gargantuar LawnmowerDestroyingRodeoGarg.jpg|Rodeo Gargantuar destroyed by Lawnmower RodeoGargStrength9Health14.jpg|9 /14 Rodeo Gargantuar Screenshot 2016-11-19-12-15-47.png|A 7 /11 Rodeo Gargantuar on the field GoldMedalPackPvZH.jpg|Rodeo Gargantuar on an advertisement for the Gold Medal Pack RodeoGargantuarconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Rodeo Gargantuar Rodeo105.jpg|A Rodeo Gargantuar with 10 /5 and Frenzy MEGAMONSTERPACK.png|Rodeo Gargantuar on an advertisement for Mega Monster Pack Giant rodeo.jpg|Gigantic Rodeo Gargantuar due to a glitch he's a rootinous tootinous cowboy who also happens to be a hulking undead creature out to smash your feeble puny weakling plants.png|Rodeo Gargantuar's sprite sheet. Gigantic and Grey rodeo garg.png|Gigantic Rodeo Gargantuar tinted gray due to 2 glitches at once RodeoGargantuarCardImage.png|Rodeo Gargantuar's card image Old RodeoGargantuarHDescription.png|Rodeo Gargantuar's statistics Rodeo garg.png|The player receiving Rodeo Gargantuar from a Premium Pack (pre-1.6.27) Z-Mech Ally Pack.jpg|Rodeo Gargantuar on Z-Mech's Ally Pack Rodeo garg silhouette.png|Rodeo Gargantuar's silhouette Receiving Rodeo Gargantuar.png|The player receiving Rodeo Gargantuar from a Premium Pack Trivia *His appearance is based on the Wild West Gargantuar. **His appearance may also be partially based on the Sheriff Gargantuar as well. **He and are the only zombies that return from Wild West. *For some reason, he is smaller than the other Gargantuars in the game. *He, tied with Zombot 1000, has the second-highest base health in the game, the first being Soul Patch, at 10 . *Rodeo Gargantuar is the most expensive zombie with the Gravestone trait. *He and Surprise Gargantuar are the only Gargantuars with the Gravestone trait. **Plus, their abilities involve moving. **However, Rodeo Gargantuar moves a plant when he is revealed, while Surprise Gargantuar simply moves when revealed. *His description may refer to the expression "it's not my first rodeo." *On Z-Mech's ally pack and the Mega Monster Pack, Rodeo Gargantuar can be seen holding a lasso. This lasso is used when he activates his ability. *This and Sumo Wrestler have the exact same trait, Gravestone, and the same ability. **Coincidentally, they are both in the class and the sports tribe. *He and Defensive End are the only Gargantuars in the Sports tribe. **Coincidentally, they are both in the class. See also *Whipvine *Sumo Wrestler Category:Zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies